lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Howard Benson
Howard Benson (born 1956 in Havertown, Pennsylvania) is a two time Grammy nominated music producer and aerospace engineer.Howard Benson: Producer Benson attended Lower Merion High School until his graduation in 1974, he then went on to attend Drexel University receiving a B.S. in Materials Engineering in 1980. He worked as a Mechanical Engineer and a Process Engineer until 1984.Music Nation: Howard Benson Credits * Apocalyptica - Worlds Collide (2007) * Adema - 'Unstable' ''(2003) * AM Radio - 'Radioactive' ''(2003) * Bang Tango - Psycho Café (1989) * Blindside - Silence (2002); About a Burning Fire (2004) TBA (2010) * Body Count - Violent Demise: The Last Days (1997) * Cold - Year of the Spider (2003) * Crazy Town - Darkhorse (2002) * Creed - Full Circle (2009) * Daughtry - Daughtry (2006) Leave This Town (2009) * Dead By Sunrise - Out of Ashes (2009) * Depswa - Two Angels and a Dream (2003) * Dislocated Styles - 'Pin The Tail On The Honky' ''(2001) * The Ernies - 'Meson Ray' ''(1999) (Who wrote the song "Mr. Benson and the Meson Ray" about him) * Far Too Jones- Shame and Her Sister (2000) * Fefe Dobson - Sunday Love (2004-2006) * Flyleaf - Flyleaf (2005) Memento Mori (2009) * Gavin DeGraw - Gavin DeGraw (2008) * Good Charlotte - Cardiology TBA * Grinspoon - Thrills, Kills & Sunday Pills (2004) * Halestorm - Halestorm * Hawthorne Heights - TBD (2009) * Head Automatica - Popaganda (2006) * Hoobastank - The Reason (2003); Every Man for Himself (2006); For(N)ever (2009) * Kelly Clarkson - All I Ever Wanted (2009) * Kilgore Smudge - Blue Collar Solitude (1995) * Less Than Jake - Hello Rockview (1998); In With the Out Crowd (2006) * Lucky Boys Confusion - Throwing The Game (2001) * Mae - Singularity (2007) * Meg & Dia - 'Here, Here and Here' ''(2009) * Masi - Downtown Dreamers (1988) * Meriwether - 'Sons of Our Fathers' ''(2008) * Motörhead - 'Bastards' ''(1993); Sacrifice (1995); Overnight Sensation (1996); Snake Bite Love (1998) * My Chemical Romance - Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge (2004);'' * The New Meanies - ''Three Seeds'' ''(1998) * Papa Roach - ''Getting Away With Murder'' (2004); ''The Paramour Sessions'' (2006) * PAX217 - ''Twoseventeen'' (2000) * P.O.D. - ''The Fundamental Elements of Southtown'' (1999);Satellite' ''(2001); Payable on Death (2003) * Pretty Boy Floyd - Leather Boyz with Electric Toyz (1989) * The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Lonely Road (2008) * Reveille - 'Bleed The Sky' (2001) * Relient K - 'Five Score and Seven Years Ago' ''(2007) * Saosin - 'Saosin' ''(2006) * Seether - Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces (2007) * Sepultura - Against (1998) * Single File - Common Struggles (2009) * Slammin' Watusis- Kings of Noise Epic Records EK44488 (1989) * Sound The Alarm - Stay Inside (2007) * Skillet - Awake (2009) * Skindred - Babylon (2002) * Switched - Subject to Change (2002) * Systematic - ''Pleasure to Burn'(2003)'' * Theory of a Deadman - Gasoline (2005), Scars & Souvenirs (2008) * The All-American Rejects - Move Along (2005) * The Buzzhorn - Disconnected (2002) * The Starting Line - Based on a True Story (2005);Direction (2007) * Third Day - Revelation (2008) * Three Days Grace - One-X (2006), Life Starts Now (2009) * Tuff - What Comes Around Goes Around (1991) * Vendetta Red - Sisters of the Red Death (2005) * Zebrahead - Waste of Mind (1998); Playmate of the Year (2000); Phoenix (2008) Howard Benson has also produced these songs: * Acceptance - Different (2005) * Chris Cornell - Long Gone (2009) (Newer version made for the music video) * Cold - Gone Away (2002) * Fefe Dobson - Don't Let It Go to Your Head (2005) * Hawthorne Heights - "Come Back Home" (2007) * My Chemical Romance - Desert Song (2006) * The Panic Channel - Blue Bruises (2006); Half Hearted (2006) * The Used & My Chemical Romance - Under Pressure '' (2005) References External Links *Interview, HitQuarters Jan 2006 Category: Producers Category: Links to Wikipedia